


Make it Your Own

by lunaseemoony



Series: Foundations [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Late at Night, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a look into how the Doctor entertains his little Time Lady that doesn’t always sleep at night while her mum sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet takes place in the [Foundations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3763828/chapters/8359027) ‘verse. I’d suggest reading that first.

When your wife is human and your child is a Time Lady you learn to entertain a toddler for long stretches at a time. You learn that gallivanting about the corridors can lead to impromptu games of hide and seek that get you in trouble with said human wife. You learn  _very_  quickly that juice after midnight will end poorly for you. 

But the marriage of curiosity and boredom, the Doctor discovered, will make for some fun times with a toddler. Well.  _Safe_  curiosity and boredom. Nearly having the TARDIS trampled on stampeding wildebeest after he landed it in the middle of one because Alina wanted to see elephants first hand wasn’t a good use of curiosity. And he didn’t need Rose telling him that to know. Safe curiosity on this particular night involved kludging together electronics components that ought not work together. Try explaining that to a little girl whose determination on most days is not at all fazed by 900-odd years of engineering experience.

“All I’m saying is you  _could_  use this one, except the speaker grille’s facing the wrong way! You won’t hear anything, Alina,” the Doctor argued after the dozenth time she shoved half of a speaker at their towering mess of a thing she probably would love to call a device. “That is if this would even work, which it -” 

Right then would have been the moment that he put his foot in his mouth and made his baby girl cry. But instead she swatted his hand away with a bleating growl of frustration. He watched her scramble up onto the table, little feet kicking at his chest as she plopped herself right on top of the table. She picked up the little speaker part she’d scrounged up from one of the mountains of abandoned electronics parts in the lab. The Doctor studied Alina’s every move. She pounded the speaker onto their eclectic creation, trying to fit it into a port that refused to yield to what little dexterity she had. 

“Here,” the Doctor whispered and leaned in. He reached for the sonic, but Alina wouldn’t uncoil her chubby fingers. The Doctor shoved his fingers into his hair and rolled his shoulders before offering, “Together?” 

The Doctor wrapped his hand around hers and helped her fit the speaker into the port. With this accomplished, Alina cheered and bared her little teeth up at him in a gleeful smile. He pushed his specs up his nose and swiped his tongue across his lips as he studied what they’d made. It shouldn’t work. But he wasn’t about to dampen his baby girl’s spirit just to be proven right...

Which, after some careful applications of the sonic, he most was not. Before he could even sit up and lean back, the device - whatever it was that Alina had directed him to make - came blaring to life. He clapped his hands over his ears for a moment, shocked by the crackling volume at first. He fiddled with a few settings with the sonic before a clear tune brought Alina to her feet on the table (and let it be the only one she’d ever dance on, Rassilon help him). 

The Doctor hummed a giggle as Alina swayed a little, figuring out the rhythm before deciding the best dance for the song (the only one she knew anyway) involved bobbing up and down on her knees. And he couldn’t fault her for how ridiculous it looked when she turned her head up at him and grinned. 

> _Forgot directions on your way_  
>  Don't close your eyes don't be afraid  
>  We might be crazy late at night  
>  I can't wait til you arrive  
>  Follow stars you'll be alright
> 
> _You want to give up cause it's dark  
>  We're really not that far apart_

The Doctor curled an eyebrow and grinned right back. He offered his hands and asked, “Care to dance, Miss Tyler?” 

Alina leaped into his arms. He surprised her by launching her in the air, and was promptly treated to a squeal of glee before he swung her above his head and brought her down to his hip. They began to travel down the aisles of mismatched and broken down devices, the Doctor’s hips leading the way as they swayed back and forth. Alina bounced on his waist and giggled as he grabbed her hand and twirled them around. Her smile brought all the warmth into the air that dusty old lab needed. And her bouncing and bobbing on his waist reinvigorated him in a way that tea or coffee could never accomplish. Her hearts racing as he picked up his feet and lost himself in their dance was all the music he really needed. But Alina’s work on the radio did award them some lyrics that would stay with him. 

> _So let your heart sweetheart be your compass when you're lost_  
>  And you should follow it wherever it may go  
>  When it's all said and done you can walk instead of run  
>  'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone  
>  Never be alone 

**Author's Note:**

> ( Song Lyrics: Compass by Lady Antebellum )


End file.
